


Ennemis et Frères

by Yuzurihagrus



Series: Les chroniques du sanctuaire [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzurihagrus/pseuds/Yuzurihagrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vie sourit à la famille Newverry et le petit Raphaël Rhadamanthys attend avec impatience la venue du bébé bien décidé à le chérir et le proteger.</p><p>Une serie de drames va hélas assombrir l'avenir radieux des deux enfants.</p><p>Cette fic vous entraînera dans l'enfance de Radamanthe et Camus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : une enfance heureuse

\- Raphaël Radamanthys Newverry !

Un petit garçon blond s'arrêta net en entendant le ton sévère de la gouvernante. 

\- Cessez donc de courir ainsi ! Vous fatiguez votre maman.  
\- Ce n'est rien ma bonne Abigail, je vous assure que je vais bien. Et puis, notre petit Raphaël a besoin de se dépenser. N'est-ce pas mon chéri ? Répondit une jeune femme aussi blonde que son fils, tout en lui caressant la tête.  
\- Dis maman ? Quand est-ce qu'il arrive le bébé ? Demanda l'enfant en passant sa petite main sur le ventre de sa mère.  
\- Bientôt mon petit ange, bientôt.

Il colla son oreille sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

\- T'es sûr qu'il est là ? J'entends rien... 

Soudain, son visage s'illumina, le bébé venait de donner un coup de pied.

\- Ouiiii ! Il a frappé ! Tu vois, lui aussi il veut sortir. Ça fait des années et des années qu'il est là-dedans. Fini Raphaël en écartant les bras.

Sarah se mît à rire.

\- Mais non mon chéri, cela ne fait que huit mois.  
\- Et ben c'est trop long ! Répliqua l'enfant avec une moue boudeuse. J'ai hâte de l'avoir mon petit frère, comme ça je pourrais jouer avec lui.  
\- Tu sais mon ange, au début, il sera trop petit pour jouer avec toi. Il faudra encore attendre. Et puis, ce sera peut-être une petite fille.  
\- Ah bon ! fit Raphaël étonné. Mais je veux un petit frère moi.

Le visage de l'enfant s'illumina à nouveau. 

\- Ca fait rien, on aura cas le changer contre un garçon.  
\- Voyons Raphaël, cela n'est pas possible.  
\- Mais pourquoi ? Papa a changé la voiture parce que la couleur lui plaisait pas. Y a qu'à faire pareil.

La jeune maman bien qu'amusé par son petit trésor, soupira. Allez faire comprendre à un petit garçon de 3 ans, aussi intelligent fut-il, qu'un bébé ce n'était comme une voiture. Elle préféra donc ruser et détourner l'attention de son fils. 

\- Dis-moi Raphaël, que dirais-tu d'aller au parc avec Emily ?  
\- Oh oui ! s'enthousiasma l'enfant.

Sarah sonna donc la nurse. Une fois la petite tornade qui lui servait de fils sortit, Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se reposer. On lui avait dit qu'une seconde grossesse était moins fatigante que la première. La bonne blague ! Elle était aussi épuisée que lorsqu'elle attendait son petit Raphaël. Elle l'avait prénommé comme son peintre préféré. C'est un petit garçon très éveillé pour son âge et débordant d'énergie. Il faisait la joie de ses parents et épuisait les domestiques. Vu comment le bébé s'agitait déjà, il promettait lui aussi d'être plein de vitalité. La jeune maman faisait bonne figure pour ne pas inquiéter son fils et son époux, mais cette grossesse la fragilisait. Heureusement, les Newverry passaient les hivers à Londres plutôt qu'à la campagne dans leur domaine. Ainsi, elle pourra accoucher dans le meilleur hôpital de la capitale. Leur domaine était en fait l'héritage d'un oncle de son époux qui, n'ayant pas d'enfant avant tout légué à son neveu préféré. Certes, oncle Dwigth aimait son neveu Alexander, mais le fait que celui-ci s'oppose à son père en épousant Sarah Dumont, une vulgaire roturière française, l'avait élevé au rang de neveu préféré.

Sarah qui s'était assoupie dans son fauteuil près de la fenêtre, fut réveillée par de violentes contractions. Alerté par la femme de chambre, Alexander se précipitait au chevet de son épouse. Quelques minutes plus tard, une ambulance emmenait le couple à l'hôpital.

La neige tombait maintenant en abondance. Raphaël, les joues rougies par le froid et ses jeux dans le parc, fit irruption dans le salon.

\- Regarde Maman, il neige ! Je peux faire de la luge ?

Constatant qu'il n'y avait personne, il ressorti en courant et tomba nez à nez avec le majordome.

\- Monsieur Raphaël, vos parents viennent de partir pour l'hôpital. Il semblerait que le bébé ait de l'avance.  
\- C'est vrai ! s'exclama l'enfant les yeux brillants. 

Se tournant vers sa nurse, il ajouta en battant des mains.

\- Tu vois Emy ! Je l'avais bien dit qu'il voulait sortir. Et je suis sûr que c'est un petit frère !

Raphaël prit la main d'Emily et l'entraîna vers la porte.

\- Viens ! On y va !  
\- Où donc voulez-vous allez mon petit monsieur, taquina la nurse qui se doutait bien de la réponse.  
\- Mais à l'hôpital ! Je veux voir mon petit frère !  
\- Voyons, le bébé n'est pas encore né. Ces choses-là prendre du temps. Et puis, comme l'a dit votre maman, ça sera peut-être une petite sœur.  
\- Non ! Répliqua l'enfant en tapant du pied, les bras croisés et la mine boudeuse. C'est un petit frère ! Je sais que c'est un petit frère.

Emily soupira, son jeune maître était enfant adorable, mais qui pouvait se montrer obstiné. Plutôt que de s'opposer à lui, ce qui aurait immanquablement fini dans les cris et les larmes, le mieux était de détourner son attention de l'objet du conflit.

\- M'aviez-vous pas dit que vous donneriez l'un de vos jouets au bébé ? Peut-être pourrions-nous le choisir ensemble.  
\- Oui ! Faisons ça Emily répondit l'enfant qui parti aussitôt vers sa chambre en courant.

 

Raphaël et sa nurse avaient fait le tour des nombreux jouets qui se trouvaient dans la chambre. Les suggestions de l'enfant ne convenait pas à un bébé et celles de la jeune fille ne plaisait pas au petit lord. Dépité, Raphaël s'assit sur son lit et prit son vieil ours en peluche. Il le serra contre son visage, lorsque soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Fier de lui, il tendit l'ours à sa nurse.

\- Votre ours ? Vous voulez donner votre ours ? Mais vous l'avez depuis que vous êtes tout bébé.  
\- Justement ! Je ne suis plus un bébé maintenant ! Je suis un grand. Je suis sûr que c'est le cadeau parfait pour mon petit frère.  
\- Oh oui, parfait ! Répondit la jeune femme émue tout en serrant l'enfant contre elle. Vos parents vont être très fier de vous.

*****

A l'hôpital, Alexander entra dans la chambre de sa bien-aimée. Sarah tenait son bébé dans les bras, un magnifique petit garçon. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il était au monde et il avait déjà donné du fils à retordre aux infirmières. Le bébé ne s'était calmé qu'une fois dans les bras de sa mère. Le jeune homme observait son épouse et son fils depuis l'encadrement de la porte. Il voulait profiter du tableau qui s'offrait à lui. La jeune maman regardait par la fenêtre la neige qui tombait toujours abondamment.

\- Regarde mon ange, la première neige de l'hiver. Elle t'a attendu et pare maintenant la terre de son beau manteau blanc pour saluer ta venue en ce monde.

Comme s'il avait compris, le bébé sourit et tendit ses petites mains vers la fenêtre. Sarah embrassa son fils sur le front et lui dit. 

\- Tu es encore trop petit pour jouer sous la neige, mais lorsque tu seras assez grand, ton frère Raphaël t'apprendra à faire les plus beaux bonhommes de neige de toute l'Angleterre.  
\- Et qui dois-je annoncer à notre Raphaël ? Demanda Alexander amusé.  
\- Camus Aquarius Newverry je te présente ton papa.  
\- Aquarius ? Pourquoi Aquarius ?  
\- Nous sommes le 7 février, il est verseau.  
\- Mais tu n'as pas appelé Raphaël Scorpius, pourtant il est scorpion.  
\- Je ne sais pas... Répondit son épouse songeuse. Je trouve que cela lui va bien.

Alexander ne chercha pas plus loin, il était habitué aux idées saugrenues de sa femme et c'était aussi pour cela qu'il l'aimait.

\- En tout cas, en naissant garçon il l'avoir échappé belle !  
\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Sarah intriguée.  
\- Parce que ton écrivain féminin favorite c'est George Sand.

La jeune femme se mît à rire.

\- Mais voyons ! C'est son pseudonyme ! Son vrai nom c'est Amantine.  
\- C'est bien ce que je dis ! Il l'a échappé belle. Amantine Aquarius Newverry, pas facile à porter. Remarque Camus Aquarius Newverry non plus.

Secoué par les rires de sa mère, le petit Camus se mît gazouiller joyeusement. C'est au milieu des rires de ses parents que Raphaël fit son entrée sur la pointe des pieds cachant quelque chose derrière lui. Ils les embrassa et tendit fièrement son ours à son petit frère. 

\- Tiens ! Il est à toi maintenant. Prends-en soin, il s'appelle Scorpius et il sera ton meilleur ami.

Camus serra l'ours contre et sourit à son grand frère.

\- Maman ! Papa ! Regardez il me sourit ! Ça veut dire qu'il m'aime ?  
\- Oui mon chéri, ça veut dire qu'il t'aime. Elle ajouta à l'attention de son époux. Le personnel de l'hôpital n'a jamais vu ça.  
\- C'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas vu notre Raphaël à la naissance répondit Alexander en caressant la tête de son fils ainé.

Raphaël grimpa doucement sur le lit et embrassa le bébé en disant.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon petit frère. Je te protègerais toujours.

Quelques semaines plus tard, le petit Camus fut baptisé à l'église Notre-Dame des anges. Les Newverry connurent alors un grand de solitude lorsque le petit Raphaël qui avait échappé à son père, tira l'aube du prêtre pour lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine de redonner un bain au bébé, sa maman l'avait déjà fait. Heureusement, le prêtre avait le sens de l'humour.

La réception se fit en petit comité dans le jardin-terrasse de leur appartement londonien. Elle rassemblait une quarantaine d'invités, membres de la famille et amis du couple. Comble de chance, le soleil resplendissait enfin d'après plusieurs jours de pluie qui commençait sérieusement à inquiéter la famille. Mais tout allait bien, le soleil était au rendez-vous, les invités s'amusaient et Raphaël n'avait pas fait trop de bêtises. Assise sur un banc, Sarah allaitait le bébé lorsqu'elle vit arriver son fils. Raphaël lui tendit fièrement un sachet de dragées.

\- C'est gentil mon chéri, mais j'ai eu les miennes.

L'enfant secoua la tête et dit.

\- C'est pour Camus, il en a pas eu lui !  
\- Mais voyons Raphaël, Camus est trop petit pour manger des dragées. Les bébé ne boivent que du lait.

Le gamin afficha une moue contrariée. Il se grattait le nez en réfléchissant quand le sourire de quelqu'un qui a une illumination se dessina sur son visage.

\- Tu n'as qu'à les faire fondre et les mettre dans ton lait alors !  
\- Tu ne renonces jamais à ce que je vois, lui dit sa mère en riant.  
\- Non jamais ! 

Raphaël prit la médaille que Camus avait au cou dans sa main et de l'autre il lui montra la sienne.

\- T'as vu, on a les mêmes.

Il lâcha les médailles, donna les dragées à sa mère et couru à l'intérieur. Quelques minutes plus tard, son père le retrouva au piano essayant de retrouver les exercices de celui-ci lui avait montré. Alexander s'assit à côté de son fils.

\- Tu peux faire cela plus tard, tu sais. Viens plutôt t'amuser.  
\- Tu as dis que tu as mis des années et des années pour jouer bien !  
\- C'est vrai ! Mais tu as tout le temps, tu es encore jeune.  
\- Non ! Je veux apprendre vite pour faire comme toi et maman avec Camus.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Tu sais bien ! Quand tu joues du piano et que maman, elle peint ta musique.  
\- Raphaël, mon chéri, répondit son père en riant. Camus ne sera peut-être pas peintre  
\- Bah si ! Obligé ! J'ai les cheveux de maman et Camus a les tiens. Il a les yeux de maman et moi j'ai ton sourire. Et j'ai ton piano, alors forcément Camus aura la peinture de maman.  
\- Mais mon trésor ! Ça ne marche pas comme ! Fit Alexander en riant toujours de la logique de son petit homme.  
\- Mais si ! S'offusqua Raphaël. Tante Léonie a dit que c'est zénétique !  
\- Tu sais, la génétique c'est compliqué, lui répondit-il étonné que son fils connaisse ce mot.  
\- Non ! C'est simple ! Tu verras, j'ai raison !  
\- D'accord ! D'accord ! Nous verrons bien. Allez, viens.  
\- Non ! Je veux encore m'entraîner.  
\- Comme tu veux.

Alexander se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna et jeta un dernier regard rempli de fierté à son fils, puis sorti rejoindre les invités. 

******

En cet fin mars, le printemps tardait à arriver et la famille Newverry avait décidé de prolonger son séjour à Londres. Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir et Emily jugea plus prudent de rentrer. Raphaël était occupé à nourrir les oiseaux et ignorait royalement les appels répétés de sa nurse.

\- Raphaël Radamanthys Newverry ! Je vous somme de venir immédiatement !  
\- Non, pas maintenant Emily ! J'en avais presque attrapé un.

En effet, le petit diable avait entrepris d'offrir un oiseau chanteur à sa mère dont c'était bientôt l'anniversaire. La nurse dû se résoudre à se déplacer.

\- Regardez-moi dans quel état vous êtes ! S'exclama-t-elle en dépoussiérant les vêtements de l'enfant. Allez ! Venez maintenant ! Votre petit frère va prendre froid.

Ce fut le déclic qui fit obéir le rebelle. Il était hors question pour Raphaël qu'il arrive le moindre mal à son petit frère. Malheureusement, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près du landau, Emily constata avec effroi qu'il était vide. 

Figé, Raphaël fixait le landau. Son petit frère avait disparu... Il avait juré de le protéger et Camus avait été enlevé par sa faute.... Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long de ses joues... Un grand vide glaça son cœur d'enfant.

 

A suivre....


	2. De Raphaël à Rhadamanthe 1/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhadamanthe se sent responsable de l'enlèvement de son petit Camus.  
> Il s'était promis de veiller sur lui mais il a échoué.   
> Ce drame n'est hélas que le déclencheur et le futur juge va découvrir qu'à 3 ans on ne peut rien quand le sort s'acharne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme indiqué dans le titre de chapitre, la vie pré-spectre de Rhadamanthe de 3 à 25 ans sera raconté en trois parties. Ensuite viendra celle de Camus.
> 
> Le juge a 23 ans me direz-vous, la raison est simple, j'avais besoin pour une autre fic de les vieillir un peu.
> 
> Bonne lecture

Chapitre 2 : De Raphaël à Rhadamanthe (1ère partie)

Cela faisait plus de six mois que Camus avait disparu et les indices récoltés par la police étaient bien minces. Aucune rançon n'avait été demandée à la famille. Les autorités n'avaient maintenant plus d'espoir de retrouver le bébé Newverry vivant.

Se sentant responsable de l'enlèvement, Emily, qui s'occupait de Raphaël depuis sa naissance avait démissionné, les parents avaient bien tenté de la convaincre de rester, mais peine perdue. La nurse avait répondu que, à cause de son incompétence le petit Camus avait été enlevé et qu'il leur fallait quelqu'un qui ne mettrait pas aussi le jeune Lord Raphaël en danger. Elle était retournée dans sa famille en Ecosse. 

Malgré les paroles réconfortantes de ses parents, Raphaël se sentait toujours aussi coupable. Il avait tenté de convaincre Emily que lui seul était responsable et qu'elle devait rester, que son petit frère aurait besoin d'elle quand il rentrerait, que c'était lui qui avait été méchant et que c'était lui qui devait partir de la maison, pas elle... En vain ! Toutes ses larmes et tous ses arguments n'avaient pu retenir sa nourrisse. Depuis, il faisait de son mieux pour être fort, un vrai petit homme pour sa maman qui dépérissait chaque jour un peu plus. Mais la nuit, dans le secret de son lit, Raphaël pleurait et priait pour son petit frère. Pour que les anges, le ramènent à la maison.

Cela faisait maintenant un an, jour pour jour, que Camus avait été enlevé. C'était aussi le premier hiver que les Newverry passaient au domaine. Sarah n'avait pas voulu retourner à Londres, trop de mauvais souvenirs. Les nouveaux antidépresseurs que le médecin avait prescrits, ne semblaient pas plus efficaces que les précédents, du moins de l'avis d'Alexander, car d'après Sarah, ils lui permettaient de dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve. En ce triste anniversaire, assise dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, la jeune femme ne sortait de sa catatonie que pour pleurer. Raphaël ne sachant plus quoi faire pour faire sourire sa maman, décida de lui préparer un bon bain moussant.

Il se glissa dans la chambre. Sa mère, comme toujours, fixait le parc de son regard éteint. Elle ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de son fils.

\- Maman, appela Raphaël avec douceur.

Pas de réponse... L'enfant soupira et entra dans la salle de bain. Il ouvrit les robinets de la baignoire, d'abord l'eau chaude, puis progressivement l'eau froide. Il passa avec précaution la main sous le robinet et dans la baignoire pour vérifier la température de l'eau sans se brûler. Il surveillait bien la baignoire pour qu'il n'y ait pas trop d'eau et mettre le liquide parfumé au bon moment. Du haut de ses quatre ans, Raphaël préparait avec fierté un bain moussant parfait, comme les aimait sa chère maman. Il ferma les robinets, alluma les bougies comme le lui avait montré son papa et mis en route de la musique douce. Pendant un moment, il contempla fièrement son œuvre et retourna dans la chambre pour montrer sa surprise à sa maman.

\- Maman, appela-t-il en approchant.

Pas de réponse... Il secoua avec douceur le bras de Sarah en appelant de nouveau... pas de réaction... Raphaël appela sa mère en lui secouant le bras avec tendresse et patience jusqu'à ce que celle-ci tourne la tête vers lui.

\- Viens maman, je t'ai préparé un bon bain moussant, celui que tu préfères, lui dit-il en la tirant par la main.  
\- C'est gentil... mais je ne n'en ai pas envie, répondit-elle d'une voix douce, mais neutre.  
\- S'il te plait maman, ça te fera du bien, insista-t-il.  
\- Tu veux bien me donner mes cachets, mon chéri.  
\- Si je te les donne, tu viendras prendre ton bain ? Demanda Raphaël plein d'espoir.

Sarah caressa la joue de son fils avec un faible sourire, sa chère petite tête de mule qui ne lâchait jamais l'affaire.

\- C'est d'accord, mon trésor.

Le cœur léger comme s'il allait s'envoler, Raphaël couru à la table de chevet en souriant. Sa maman lui avait souri, un tout petit, tout léger sourire qui aurait presque pu passer inaperçu, mais un sourire quand même. Il revint avec le flacon et un verre d'eau qu'il tendit à sa mère. Lorsqu'elle en eu avalé plusieurs et remis le tout sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Sarah se laissa entraîner sans résistance vers la salle de bain. Raphaël attendit qu'elle entre dans l'eau pour être sûr qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Il vit avec bonheur sa maman se détendre dans le bain. Il l'embrassa tendrement et lui souffla.

\- Tu vas voir, ça va te faire du bien.  
\- Et je nettoyais moi-même quand tu auras fini, ajouta-t-il fièrement.

Raphaël quitta la chambre rayonnait de bonheur. Il y retourna deux heures plus tard, sa mère devait avoir fini maintenant. 

Arrivé près de la baignoire, il vit quelques cheveux dépasser de l'eau. Il retira la mousse pour voir son visage et sourit amusé. Sa maman s'était endormie dans le bain.

Maman, réveille-toi ! Dit-il en la secouant.

Sa mère dormait toujours. Il la secoua plus fort, il fallait absolument qu'il la réveille, sinon elle allait s'enrhumer dans l'eau froide. N'obtenant aucune réaction, il décida d'aller l'aide d'un adulte. 

\- Papa ! Maman s'est endormie dans son bain, tu peux m'aider, j'arrive pas à la réveiller. Demanda-t-il à son père qu'il venait de croiser.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Répliqua celui-ci en attrapant brutalement les épaules de son fils.  
\- J'arrive pas à réveiller maman, elle va tomber malade à rester dans l'eau froide.

Alexander, accompagné de Raphaël, parti en courant vers la chambre. 

\- Abigaïl, restez avec lui et qu'il n'entre pas ! Ordonna-t-il à la gouvernante, qui voyant l'inquiétude de son maître, les avait suivis.

L'enfant entendit son père appeler sa mère avec de plus en plus d'insistance et d'angoisse dans la voix. Lorsqu'il entendit le cri déchirant de son père suivi de sanglots, il se précipita vers la salle de bain en songeant qu'il avait encore fait une bêtise. La gouvernante le rattrapa avant qu'il n'entre et l'entraîna de force hors de la chambre.

\---------------------------------

Il y eu beaucoup de monde à l'enterrement de Sarah Newverry. Il s'agissait surtout d'amis de la famille, ainsi que de nombreux villageois venus rendre un dernier hommage à leur châtelaine. La jeune femme était très appréciée dans le comté. Bien sûr, Alexander ne tenait pas Raphaël pour responsable de ce drame, mais le chagrin de cette nouvelle perte l'éloigna de son fils. Ne prêtant plus la moindre attention à son petit garçon, il s'enfermait de longues heures dans son bureau ou errait dans les couloirs tel un fantôme. L'enfant aurait bien voulu aider son père qui ne souriait plus, qui ne le regardait même plus, mais il avait peur de faire encore des bêtises et que les anges emmènent aussi son papa. 

Raphaël continuait à prier avec ferveur, promettant de ne plus pleurer, de ne plus se mêler des affaires des grandes personnes et d'être le petit garçon le plus sage de l'univers si le bon dieu lui rendait sa maman et son petit frère. L'enfant n'obtenait pas de réponses à ses prières mais il ne se décourageait pas. Il se disait que le ciel c'était très loin et que forcément ça prenait du temps. Il se disait aussi que c'était sûrement comme avec le père Noël, qu'il fallait qu'il soit d'abord très sage pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Alors, il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que le bon dieu soit content de lui et que les anges lui ramènent sa maman et son petit frère. Il ne protesta même pas lorsque Alexander se résigna à retourner chez son père, parce que les petits garçons sages obéissent à leur papa. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas partir. Il ne voulait pas quitter sa maison, ses amis. Et puis, il avait entendu des choses terribles sur son grand-père. Mais il se taisait pour être un petit garçon sage, et se disait qu'après tout c'était le papa de son papa et que celui-ci en avait besoin.

L'accueil de lord Baryon Newverry fut glacial. Les deux endeuillés ne recevaient que blâme et mépris. Malgré les insultes et reproches quotidiens, Raphaël se taisait. Il tenait tellement à ce que sa famille soit à nouveau réuni, qu'il pouvait bien supporter le mauvais caractère de son grand-père. Le plus dur, c'était quand celui-ci insultait sa maman, à ces moment-là l'enfant n'arrivait pas à garder calme. Il se fâchait, le vieil homme et sa canne se fâchaient aussi, le petit lord perdait toujours la bataille et ça gâchait tout. Heureusement le manoir et le parc étaient très grands, cela lui permettait d'éviter autant que possible le maître des lieux. 

Dans ce château, la pièce préférée de Raphaël était la bibliothèque, la seule qui semblait chaleureuse et lui permettait de fuir la froideur de son nouveau foyer. Il y passait de longues heures à lire, c'était le moyen le plus efficace pour s'évader, partir loin de ce cauchemar. Certains livres étaient encore difficiles pour lui, mais il prenait tout son temps pour déchiffrer, cherchant dans le dictionnaire quelques mots qu'il n'avait pas compris. Mais toujours après sa lecture pour ne pas briser la magie du voyage. De toute façon, une fois que le navire était lancé, rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter, alors certainement pas un mot difficile. 

L'automne parait déjà l'Angleterre de ses couleurs flamboyantes et Raphaël, comme à son habitude lisait dans la bibliothèque, lorsqu'une main qu'il n'avait pas vu venir le ramena brutalement à la réalité. 

\- Tu étais là, sale bâtard ! 

Le gamin blêmit tandis qu'une vague de panique déferla dans tout son être. Il avait oublié de se présenter au précepteur pour sa leçon d'histoire. Comme à chaque fois, la force et la rapidité du premier coup de canne le prit par surprise, Raphaël se recroquevilla pour offrir le moins de surface possible à la fureur de son grand-père, attitude intolérable aux yeux du vieillard qui comptait bien se décharger de toute sa haine sur son petit-fils. Il releva brutalement l'enfant en le saisissant par les cheveux pour le corriger tout à son aise. Le fils d'Alexander Newverry ne tenta même pas de fuir, à quoi bon ? La raclée n'en aurait été que plus dure. Il encaissa donc les coups, serrant les dents pour ne pas crier, pour ne pas pleurer... Pour ne pas faire de peine à son papa déjà si malheureux. Il essayait de ne pas penser la canne qui s'abattait de plus en plus douloureusement sur lui, au rythme des vociférations de son grand-père. Il s'efforçait de penser à sa maman et à son petit frère qu'il espérait revoir bientôt, à son père qui retrouverait le sourire à ce moment-là et ils quitteraient cette maison tous les quatre. Est-ce que le grand-père battait aussi son papa ? Songea Raphaël sous un nouveau coup de canne accompagnée cette fois d'une détonation.

Lord Baryon rejeta sa victime sans ménagement et se précipita vers l'origine du bruit. La curiosité enfantine aidant, il se releva laborieusement pour aller voir ce qui s'était passé. Il n'eut pas de mal à trouver le lieu de ce bruit salvateur car un attroupement de domestiques, aux réactions des plus variées, se pressait devant une porte. L'enfant se faufila tant bien que mal au milieu du groupe et aperçu enfin son père affalé sur le bureau. Son papa était malade ? Il s'était endormi ? C'était pour ça que grand-père était fâché ? Ses réflexions furent interrompues par la main du châtelain lui agrippant douloureusement le bras pour l'entraîner vers son père. 

\- Regarde vermine ! Cracha-t-il avec agressivité. Regarde ! Ce lâche a préféré se tirer une balle dans la tête...

Raphaël hébété regardait sans comprendre le trou dans la tempe. Ce trou brûlé d'où s'échappait un filet de sang... Ça devait faire mal ! Pourquoi son papa s'était-il fait ça ? Il tendit la main... Hélas son grand-père n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Il l'agrippa par les cheveux en vociférant. 

\- C'est de ta faute !... A toi et à ta catin de mère. Mais je ne laisserai pas davantage déshonorer le nom des Newverry ! Je te jure que je vais te dresser !

Il jeta son petit fils à un domestique en ordonnant.

\- Enfermez ce chien au chenil ! Je m'occuperai de lui plus tard.

Sans un mot, sans un regard pour l'enfant, le serviteur l'emmena à l'extérieur. Les chiens surexcités d'avoir des visiteurs aboyaient furieusement. Il ouvrit la porte en tremblant. Comprenant qu'il allait vraiment être enfermé avec les chiens, Raphaël tenta en vain de s'échapper. L'homme referma la porte et repartit sans prêter la moindre attention aux suppliques et aux pleurs du petit garçon. Il était dangereux de s'opposer au maître des lieux et ce gosse ferait bien d'en souvenir songea t’il en s'éloignant. 

Pétrifié face aux chiens qui aboyaient et lui sautaient dessus, Raphaël n'osait bouger un muscle, pensant qu'ils allaient le dévorer au moindre faux mouvement. Il se souvint qu'on lui avait dit un jour que les animaux sentaient la peur et aussi qu'avec les chiens, il fallait leur montrer qui était le maître. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour refouler les larmes qui coulaient abondamment le long de ses joues, pour se sentir fort, très fort ! Il était le maître et les chiens devaient lui obéir. Il senti alors une énergie naître en lui et se répandre dans tout son corps, une puissance enfler de plus en plus jusqu'à l'explosion. Alors, aussi fort que sa voix d'enfant le lui permettait, il ordonna.

\- Couchés !

Surpris et soulagé, il vit les braques allemands obéir en gémissant plaintivement. Secoué par l'effort qu'il venait de fournir, il s'écroula au sol et se mît à sangloter jusqu'à ce que vaincu par l'épuisement, il finisse par s'endormir. 

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, malgré le froid qu'il l'engourdissait et la faim qui le tenaillait, sa toute première pensée fut : aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire. Oui, aujourd'hui il avait cinq ans, son papa avait sûrement organiser une fête songea-t-il sourire aux lèvres. Puis les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Son papa s'était blessé et son grand-père s'était fâché très fort. Malgré tous ses efforts pour être sage, il avait apparemment encore fait des bêtises. Grelottant, il s'assit en se blottissant dans la couverture. Quelqu'un avait dû le coucher car il se rappelait s'être endormi devant la porte. Mais pourquoi on ne l'avait pas remis dans son lit ?

L'enterrement d'Alexander Newverry fut vite expédié. De retour du cimetière, le vieil homme fit enfin sortir son petit-fils du chenil où il était enfermé depuis plus de trois jours. Raphaël frigorifié et affamé fut décrasser avant de paraître devant lui. Après un long sermon, ponctué de coup de canne sur la façon dont les personnes de leur condition devaient de comporter, il fut autorisé à regagner sa chambre. Heureux de retrouver son lit, il s'y allongea pour réfléchir à sa situation. Il était maintenant orphelin, livré à ce grand-père qui visiblement le détestait et comptait bien le dresser pour redorer le blason familial. L'enfant avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de grave pour entraîner de telles catastrophes. Mais ses réflexions ne le menèrent pas bien loin car épuisé par sa captivité, il s'endormit rapidement.

A suivre.....


	3. De Raphaël à Rhadamanthe 2/3

Chapitre 3 : De Raphaël à Rhadamanthe (2ème partie)

 

Au cours des mois qui suivirent, Raphaël eu beau s'appliquer, son grand-père n'était jamais satisfait et les coups pleuvaient souvent. L'enfant s'échappait dans la lecture et les études car il avait vite compris qu'il ne pouvait attendre aucun secours des domestiques. Son précepteur ne semblait pas au courant de son calvaire et dans un étrange mélange de fierté et de peur, le jeune lord se taisait. L'homme de lettres, quant à lui, ravi d'avoir un élève aussi brillant, ne voyait rien d'autre que l'intellect du garçonnet, dont il vantait les mérites à qui voulait l'entendre. Malheureusement, lord Baryon avait décidé que son petit-fils était un être qui compensait une intelligence plus que moyenne par une grande fourberie. Et lord Baryon détestait par dessus tout être contre-dit, aussi l'insolent professeur fut vite mis à la porte pour être remplacer par un qui abondait dans le sens de son employeur. 

Raphaël qui voulait plus que jamais retrouver sa famille, avait, à force de recherches dans les livres et de questions discrètes aux gens de maison, finit par apprendre que ceux qui partaient au ciel n'en revenaient pas et que le suicide était un péché grave qui menait aux enfers. Mais cela m'avait pas de sens pour l'enfant. Son papa avait toujours été un homme honnête et bon, il ne pouvait pas être aussi durement condamné pour une seule grosse bêtise. La cuisinière lui avait un jour expliqué que prendre une vie était un crime très grave, même si c'était de sa propre vie qu'il s'agissait. C'était une brave femme généreuse et très croyante. Elle n'approuvait pas la façon dont lord Newverry traitait son petit fils, mais l'usine où était employé son mari avait fermé, et elle avait besoin de ce travail. Alors, comme chacun au domaine, elle se taisait sinon elle aurait non seulement perdu sa place, mais il lui aurait été impossible d'en retrouver une autre. Le comte y aurait veillé. Néanmoins, elle fut prise de pitié pour le petit orphelin, elle lui donnait à manger et le soignait en cachette lorsqu'il était puni. Elle avait même réussi, par on ne sait quel miracle, à lui éviter une nouvelle condamnation au chenil. Argumentant qu'il se serait bien plus profitable au jeune rebelle de travailler aux écuries, après tout, ne disait-on pas que "oisiveté est mère de tous les vices". Au grand soulagement de la cuisinière, le vieillard avait concédé en recommandant de ne pas ménager cette graine de potence. Ravi de voir trimer son petit fils, il ne se douta pas une seconde que l'enfant passionné par les chevaux aimait ce travail et c'était lié d'amitié avec le palefrenier. 

Tant bien que mal, Raphaël trouva que les choses s'arrangeaient un peu et il ne lui restait qu'à saisir une occasion pour interroger le prêtre sur ces histoires de suicide et d'enfer. Cette fois, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il voulait être sûr de l'endroit où était sa famille pour les rejoindre, puisque eux ne pouvaient pas revenir. 

L'occasion se présenta après la messe de Noël. Profitant d'un mouvement de foule autour d'eux, l'enfant s'échappa pour aller voir le prêtre. Raphaël savait parfaitement qu'il paierait très cher son escapade, mais il devait avoir des réponses. Il voulait être sûr que les suicidés vont en enfer et savoir si ça compte pour un suicide lorsqu'on fait exprès quelque chose de très dangereux, d'imprudent comme traverser la route quand une voiture arrive vite. Hélas, le prêtre avait été formel malgré l'insistance de l'enfant. Et de nouveau hélas, l'homme d'église, que les questions de l'orphelin avait inquiété, alla trouver le grand-père. 

Le retour se fit en silence, comme l'aller d'ailleurs, enfin presque car le vieillard bouillait de colère et d'impatience de punir l'impudence de son petit-fils. Déçu par les réponses qu'il avait obtenues, Raphaël ne remarqua rien. Il était à peine descendu de la voiture que la correction s'abattit sur lui. Le souffle coupé sous les coups, il ne comprit pas la moitié de ce que lui reprochait son aïeul. La douleur était telle qu'il allait mourir, il en était sûr... Il avait encore mis son grand-père en colère... Au point que celui-ci allait le tuer... Est-ce que ça comptait comme un suicide ça aussi ?

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était dans le chenil. Il écarta le chien qui lui léchait le visage et s'assit laborieusement. Il était toujours en vie. Il avait beau faire des efforts, rien ne marchait. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, silencieuses, Raphaël prit sa médaille de baptême dans la main... St Apollinaire... Le saint des enfants.... Sa maman lui avait expliqué un jour qu'il aidait le bon dieu à veiller sur les petits enfants, mais le bon dieu ne l'écoutait pas.... Il ne l'aidait pas... Il ne le protégeait pas.... Tout ce qu'on lui avait raconté était faux !... Le bon dieu l'aimait pas ! Ceux qui l'avait vraiment aimés, ses parents, son petit frère Camus étaient morts, et maintenant... De colère il jeta la médaille, plus jamais il parlerait à Dieu, plus jamais il ne lui demanderait quoique se soit, il était comme tous les adultes.... Un menteur... Et maintenant, il était seul, tellement seul... Et seul dans ce chenil, sous les premiers flocons de neige de l'hiver, Raphaël laissa libre cours à ses sanglots pour la dernière fois, car en cette veille de Noël, il avait compris qu'il ne servait à rien de pleurer, plus personne ne viendrait le consoler. Il avait aussi enfin compris son crime, il était orphelin et condamné à survivre.

Plongé entre sommeil et veille, l'enfant sentit qu'on le soulevait délicatement, une voix douce lui parlait.

\- Maman ?   
\- Tout va bien mon chéri, je suis là.  
\- Maman, emmènes-moi.  
\- Ce n'est pas possible mon ange.  
\- S'il te plait, maman, ne me laisses pas. Je veux être avec toi et Camus. Emmènes-moi.  
\- Oh Raphaël, mon amour ! Soit patient, il n'est pas encore temps. Camus et toi, vous êtes mes deux petits hommes courageux, lui dit sa maman en le cajolant. Je serais toujours avec vous, dans votre cœur. 

Sa maman lui remit au cou la médaille et s'éloigna jusqu'à disparaître dans la brume. L'enfant eu beau l'appeler, tendre les bras vers elle... Il ne parvint jamais à la rattraper. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux dans son lit. Il grelotait, et tout son corps n'était que douleur. Quelqu'un lui épongeait le front. Il appela dans un souffle laborieux. 

\- Maman.  
\- Tout va bien p´tit trésor, rendors-toi, lui répondit une voix que son esprit cotonneux ne parvenait pas à reconnaître.  
\- Bon sang ! Ce qu'il fait froid dans cette pièce ! Entendit-il de cette même voix avant sombrer dans les limbes de la fièvre.

Raphaël se redressa dans son lit, un peu trop vite, il dût laisser passer un étourdissement avant de bouger à nouveau. Tout en faisant glisser son doigt dans la chaîne qui pendait à son cou, il observait sa chambre un peu désorienté. Un lit, un chevet avec un vieux réveil, une table, une chaise, une étagère pour ses livres de classe et une armoire pour ses vêtements, le strict minimum et rien, si ce n'est les livres, qui n'indiquait qu'un enfant vivait là. 

Il avait eu un ours en peluche autrefois, ses parents lui avait fièrement offert pour remplacer celui qu'il donna à son petit frère le jour de sa naissance. Un après-midi qu'il lui faisait la lecture, son grand-père le lui arracha et le jeta au feu en disant qu'il y avait du travail pour en faire un Newverry digne de ce nom et qu'il n'aurait plus le temps pour ces niaiseries. Il tenta de sauver son ami, mais le vieillard l'attrapa par les cheveux. Raphaël pleurait et hurlait qu'il ne voulait pas devenir un Newverry, qu'il voulait sauver son ours. Les coups de canne et les injures s'abattirent alors avec violence. Ses jambes tremblantes cédèrent sous son poids lorsque son grand-père le lâcha enfin.

\- Dégage de là, sale vermine ! Tu vas tâcher le tapis avec ton ignoble sang ! jeta le vieil homme en lui assénant un violent coup de pied dans le bas du dos. 

L'enfant boitant et pleurant le meurtre de son ours, sortit de la pièce conscient qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois que son ancienne vie lui avait été arrachée, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu des milliers et des milliers d'années. Assis sur son lit en fer, dans cette chambre glaciale, mitoyenne au grenier, la main de Raphaël se referma sur sa médaille. Il se souvint l'avoir jeté dans le chenil. Sa maman la lui avait redonné, songea-t-il en souriant. Non... Sa maman était morte... Pourtant elle lui a dit qu'elle serait toujours auprès d'eux et sa maman ne mentait jamais. 

Les protestations de son ventre affamé le rappelèrent à l'ordre. Il se tourna pour sortir du lit et aperçu avec bonheur un plateau avec un bol de soupe et un sandwich. Le potage était froid mais il avait tellement faim qu'il l'avala d'une traite avant de dévorer le sandwich. Le réveil indiquait 7 h  
quand son maigre repas terminé fut prêt à descendre. Machinalement, il jeta un coup au vasistas recouvert de neige et sourit en cachant sa médaille son tee-shirt, c'était le matin Noël et il avait neigé. Il avait hâte de découvrir le sapin et ses cadeaux. Il descendit avec précaution pour ne rien faire tomber. Et après avoir déposé le plateau sur une desserte, il se précipita au salon. Raphaël fut surpris de ne rien y trouver.

\- Mais où est le sapin ? Et où sont les cadeaux ? Demanda-t'il à une domestique qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
\- Quel sapin ? Quels cadeaux ?  
\- Mais le sapin de Noël voyons ! C'est Noël aujourd'hui !  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez monsieur ? Nous sommes le 31 décembre.  
\- Mais non ! Vous vous trompez ! Hier c'était le 24 décembre...  
\- Je vous assure monsieur, que nous sommes bien le 31 aujourd'hui. Vous avez été très malade. Vous certainement encore déboussolé.   
\- Ah oui... C'est vrai... Fit Raphaël déçu en se rappelant qu'il avait effectivement été malade, puis à nouveau plein espoir il demanda. Et mes cadeaux ? C'est grand-père qui les a.  
\- Quels cadeaux monsieur ? Il n'y a de cadeaux.   
\- Mais si voyons ! Ceux qui était au pied du sapin. Grand-père les a sûrement rangé aussi.   
\- Non monsieur, il n'y avait pas eu de sapin et pas de cadeaux.

Inutile d'insister après de cette ignorante, Nomie devait forcément savoir, se dit-il en courant vers la cuisine. Il arriva en pleine effervescence, chorégraphie millimétrée au milieu du chaos des préparatifs de saint Sylvestre. Ne voyant pas la cuisinière, il interrogea sans succès plusieurs personnes.

\- Noémie est partie, répondit avec humeur le chef cuisinier. Son mari a trouvé un emploi au pays de galles.   
\- Ah bon ! Et elle revient quand ?  
\- Jamais ! Maintenant dégagez de là ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. 

Dépité, Raphaël trainait des pieds dans le couloir. Sa chère Nomie ne pouvait pas être partie, c'était sa seule amie, avec Alvin le palefrenier. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir abandonné, elle avait promis. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par l'arrivée du maître de maison.

\- Bonjour grand-père, lança-t-il joyeusement. Dis ? Où est Nomie ? Et où sont mes cadeaux de Noël ?

Une gifle le projeta sur le mur. 

\- Comment oses-tu vermine ? Des cadeaux ! Je dépense déjà bien trop pour toi, et si tu n'avais pas été mon seul descendant, je me serais débarrassé de toi depuis longtemps sale fils de pute !

Sonné, il sentit son aïeul le soulever et se prépara mentalement à recevoir les suivantes. Elles ne vinrent pas, au lieu de cela, il fut jeté sur une autre personne.

\- Martha ! Enfermez-moi ça dans sa chambre. Je reçois des invités de bonne famille pour ce réveillon et je ne veux pas de ce déchet dans nos jambes.  
\- Oui, monsieur. Répondit-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Puis elle ordonna en entraînant l'enfant sans ménagement.

\- Venez ! Au lieu de causer des problèmes à votre grand-père.

La porte se referma derrière lui. Il entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure et les pas pressés de la domestique s'éloigner. Il se laissa glisser le long de la porte et enlaça ses genoux devant lui pour se protéger un peu de froid. L'esprit vide, il fixait son lit sans vraiment le voir. Pourtant, il le savait depuis le temps qu'il vivait ici. Alors pourquoi continuait-il bêtement à espérer. Il entendait les gens autour de lui dire qu'il était un riche héritier, il deviendra un jour lord Raphaël Newverry, l'une des plus grosse fortune d'Angleterre, avec les privilèges qui vont avec, de ceux qui déjeunent avec la reine. 

Mais pour l'instant, il n'était rien... Rien d'autre qu'une vermine qui dormait dans une chambre de bonne sans chauffage, sur un matelas si vieux qu'il pouvait sentir chaque ressort du lit en fer. Il posa la tête sur ses genoux mais ne pleura pas. A quoi bon... Une page du livre de sa vie venait de se tourner. Et cette dernière nuit de l'année 1990 emportait définitivement son enfance.

A suivre ....


End file.
